Superstar Pony
|kanji = 巨星小馬 |kana = スーパースターポニー |jp_roumaji = Sūpāsutā Ponī}} Superstar Pony is a "Pony" sub-archetype, comprising of Beast Pendulum Monsters explicitly themed off of, for the most part, the members of Team Hauʻoli (anthropormorphic equine Turbo Duelists) in 5Ds Blazing Gale. They are an archetype of their own solely because of "Superstar Pony Duelist Koumatari". There is an exception in Enríque, however he is a member via Archetypal inclusion (effect text states that it is always treated as a "Superstar Pony" monster). They are the counterpart series to "Scuba Pony". Design There are three standard stages to the Team Hau'oli based members, plus a special stage (as Link Monsters). * "Regular": Level 4 Normal Pendulums; all of the members are based of the characters in their current outfits. * "Scuba": Level 5 Normal Pendulums; members wear full-face scuba masks and oxygen tanks; bears a very similar resemblance to Akari and Shira in season 1. * "Advanced": Level 8 Synchro Pendulums; members have effects that correlate to their namesake's playstyle in the fanfiction. Playing Style Regular As all of them are Pendulums, a simple way would be to set the two "male" members and then proceed to summon multiple copies of the others, as all of them are Level 4 and have scales that would allow them to do this. As one might expect, this is a very heavy Pendulum Summoning Archetype, alongside its subordinates. Scuba Much like their pre-evolved forms, their style is to swarm with Pendulum Monsters. However, these ones offer much more force and are 1 Scale higher than them. Advanced It should be noted that all members of this Archetype are 3 Levels higher than those of their Superstar Scuba Pony forms (or 4 Levels higher than their basic forms). Akané and Sayuri follow a 500 ATK and DEF increase from their previous form (900 from their base); Kailani and Makani follow the same pattern for ATK, but their DEF boosts are slightly off (Kailani gains an additional 100 DEF, and Makani only increases by 100 DEF from his Scuba form; as opposed to 500 would make him have 900 DEF). Unlike their pre-evolved forms, Advanced Superstar Ponies possess an effect of their own that is related to the source character's Deck used in 5Ds Blazing Gale. Akané protects your other monsters from attacks, Kailani deals burn damage when she destroys something, Makani protects them from stray Spell/Trap Cards and Sayuri allows you to revive monsters from the Graveyard. Also, because they are Pendulum Monsters themselves, they also build off constantly summoning themselves. All members share an identical Pendulum Scale clause as that of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Members Trivia Scuba *Akané is the only member to use a face mask that visibly shows his nose/mouth in his original artwork. There exists [http://ycm2remake.wikia.com/wiki/File:SuperstarScubaDivingPonyAkane-alt.png an alternate artwork of Akané exists with a face mask that indeed hides his nose/mouth. **The other members have their noses/mouths hidden in their original prints, similar to Shira, Akari and Enríque in season 1. However, in Team Hype 4, the other three members get new artwork that shows their noses/mouths partially visible. * Male members have black oxygen tanks, whereas females have white. * The members' suits are themed after scuba hazmat suits, with a single umbilical tube in the front for breathing. Advanced *Unlike their pre-evolved forms, members here have identical Pendulum Scales in line with their original counterparts. **Akané and Sayuri are Scale 9 (and serve as the upper boundary for Scales). **Kailani and Makani are Scale 3 (and serve as the lower boundary for Scales). ***It should also be noted that they also possess a Pendulum Summoning restriction, most likely to prevent abusive summoning in other Decks. *All members of this Archetype have an alternate artwork (which is basically a white-colored version of their outfit). **Their outfits are themed after the TRON series.